comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Iceman
To most of the world, Bobby Drake is a man in his mid to late 20s with a career background in accounting but a surprisingly spotty work history. Extremely personable, and more than a little bit of a cut-up, there is little outstanding about him. His status as a mutant is not public knowledge, but the fact that he is, at minimum a mutant sympathizer could be deduced from who he has associated with. Iceman is one of the original X-Men and has been associated with that group for the majority of his public life. He has, however, taken occasional breaks from being a superhero, and has at times been recruited into other teams or informal groups. Though he has rarely been a stand-alone hero of any significance, the list of accomplishments of groups that included him is extremely formidable. Background Bobby was born and rased in Floral Park on Long Island. A relatively quiet town. At around the age of 10, his powers started to manifest, and he kept them hidden from all but his parents as he learned to use them. This continued for some time, with him slowly getting a grip on his abilities (at least he learned to stop shivering uncontrollably). Then, when he was a freshman in high scchool, he and his girlfriend Janet got jumped by some local bullies. In trying to defend the girl, Bobby ended up accidentally encasing one of his attackers in ice. Although the boy survived, the town was in an uproar over Bobby's powers, and the police put Bobby in protective custody, trying to keep him from the mob that was forming. Within hours, a young man wearing red glasses showed up, trying to convince Bobby to come with him, to a special school for people like him. Bobby wanted no part in it, and the argument nearly cost Bobby, and his 'rescuer', Scott (a.k.a. Cyclops) their lives, as the delay landed them in the hands of what rapidly turned into a lynch mob. At the last moment, Xavier stepped in, froze the minds of the mob, wiped all memory of Bobby's powers from them, and Bobby was soon on the way to Xavier's school. Bobby stayed at the school for a while, and started to really learn what his powers could do. When Xavier assembled his first team of X-men, Bobby was the youngest member, taking the codename Iceman, and going into combat covered in a snowy armor that protected both his body and his identity. He would later learn to refine the armor into a icier, more crystaline form. With the nascent X-men, Bobby took part in many battles and adventures, facing a huge array of opponants from magically gifted human war machines (Juggernaut) to giant robots (Sentinels, Mk.1, 2, and 3), to other mutants, and even Aliens. Through it all, Bobby staid the class clown, taking neither himself or his powers seriously. Although he did learn some new tricks along the way, he didn't push the development of his powers nearly as much as some of the other X-men. Bobby's first indication that his powers could be so much more than they had been came in the form of a god. Literally. The Norse god Loki, as part of a scheme to gain dominance over the frost giants, kidnapped Bobby and supercharged his powers. Although Bobby was eventually rescued, for a time he had to wear a belt that inhibited his powers until he learned to get them under control again. Eventually, he was able to lose the belt, but not long after, in the midst of an intense battle, he did something he had never done before. Instead of covering himself in icy armor, he became the ice, what his friend Hank dubbed an "Organic Ice form". This new transformation had Bobby a bit shaken up, but not nearly as much as what would soon follow. In the midst of a protracted confrontation with the Sentinels, Xavier's School was destroyed. In the incidents that followed, Bobby's long time friend and teammate, Jean Grey, ends up becoming one with the Phoenix. Not too long later, the villain Mastermind twisted the Phoenix, and when she finally ended up killing him, she became the Dark Phoenix. The battle wound up with Bobby forced to fight one of his closest friends, and the destruction of an entire world. After the confrontation with the Dark Phoenix, Bobby's faith in himself, the X-men, and his role as a superhero were badly shaken. He decided to leave the team. Though sad to see him go, Xavier helped him secure needed scholarships, and Bobby went off to UCLA, where he eventually graduated with a degree in accounting. Though there were occassional contacts with his old friends, he still felt his days as a superhero were behind him. When he graduated, he returned to New York. Although he did reestablish a connection with the Xavier Institute, even occasionally stepping in as a substitute teacher, he didn't rejoin the team. Instead, he got himself a job as an accountant, prepared to settle into normal life and obscurity. Life had other plans in store for him. He may not have relished the superhero life, but he didn't have it in him to stand by and watch people get hurt without doing anything. So when a fire broke out in the building next door to his office, Iceman was on the scene. Maybe it was the timing of that small incident that made the difference, but only days later, when the heroes of the world vanished into the Labyrinth, Bobby went with them. It wasn't until he was within the Labyrinth (and sadly out of practice in the super hero biz), that Bobby found out just how resilient his organic ice form is, as one of his opponants shattered him, but he was able to literally pull himself together. Upon emerging from that tortuous maze, Bobby faced a choice. Yes, this new world had more heroes than before, but it had more problems too. And besides, he was rapidly realizing that he had way too much sense of humor to make it as an accountant. So it didn't take much for his old friends to coax him back onto the team as the X-men prepared to deal with the newly merged world. In addition to his return as a superhero, Iceman has also stepped in to help train Gen X. Being one of the original X-men does carry some obligations, after all, and he does know what being a teenage hero is like. Personality In many ways, Bobby still sees himself as the kid he was when he first became an X-man. The class clown who considered himself a joke. "Ooh, I can throw snowballs." Given the option to walk away and live a normal life without his powers, he probably would. In fact, he's tried. Repeatedly. And yet, instead, he has been recruited into, or a founding member of, a series of superhero teams. The cotnradictions between the immature clown and the man who puts his life on the line trying to save the world are what makes Bobby who he is. On a personal level, Bobby really is the immature goofball. He's still prone to pelting people with wisecracks, bad puns, and the occassional surprise snowball. He is extremely prone to undervaluing himself, his powers, and his contributions to the team. If asked why he is a superhero, his response would probably be something along the lines of "Where else would I get to kick badguy butt and work around this many beautiful women in tight outfits?" His personality makes him easy to like, but hard to take seriously. The real reason that Bobby keeps coming back to the super hero life is much more direct, and not something he'd even admit to himself. He fights for his friends. Over and over, he has gone into battle because he thought that maybe he could keep someone from getting hurt. When he's taken time away, its been a friend in need that brings him back. If Bobby/Iceman has one crippling flaw, it is his own insecurities. He has always been more than a little fearful of his own powers, and of the perception that they make him less human. And this fear of his own powers has stunted the development of those same powers. If he applied as much creativity to combat use of his powers as he has for using them for silly pranks and goofing off, he'd be a power to be feared. He is reluctant to push what he sees as his own limits. The flip side of this insecurity and weak sense of self worth is that makes him prone to be a clown and a show off, looking for approval from others whether he can make them laugh or just do something "cool". Logs First Player's Logs Pre-Vamp Logs NPC'ed Logs *2011-12-18 - Acts of Vengeance: Original Sin-ister Six - Sinister Six attack the X-Mansion. *2012-06-29 - Beach Bum Birthday - Finally, Alex turns 21! There is a big bash at Xavier's Institute to celebrate with the usual amount of mushiness, pranking, and violence. Second Player's Logs 2014 Logs *2014-02-17 - Flashes and Firecrackers - Jubilee is in for the fight of her life when she faces her evaluation to join the X-Men in the Danger Room. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Paying Respects - Reporters ask questions, and Iceman has his answers. *2014-03-04 - Mardi Gras Shenanigans! - The troublesome triplets and others head to New Orleans for some Mardi Gras fun! Too bad Remy's actually been kicked out of the place. Kind of like most bars he frequents. *2014-03-13 - Mission: Intergang: Parting Gift - Intergang's leadership in New York may be in jail but they have left a present behind that may just leave the city in ruins. ( TV: 2014-03-13 - Emergency Bulletin ) ( TV: 2014-03-13 - You're Welcome ) *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. *2014-04-28 - Gym Jam - A clash of personalities almost comes to blows in the Xavier Institute's Gym *2014-04-29 - Breakfast Club - Monet makes breakfast and gets food for thought *2014-05-20 - Stock Market Crash - Fire, Air, and Earth crash together on Wall Street as Mutant Marauders attempt to rock the house and make with some old fashioned bank robberies! *2014-05-24 - The End of Time: A Red Painted Smile - Bobby is helping, if he is willing or not, all over a red painted smile. *2014-05-26 - Cutscene: The End of Time - Mission - Bobby has a new *2014-11-02 - Animals Are Cute - Three animal-based villains choose to rob a bank. Three heroes happen to be nearby. How oddly coincidental! 2015 Logs *2015-02-26 - It's Only A Test - S.T.A.R. Labs tests some of their equipment. Hint: they need more insurance. *2015-09-19 - Meditation 101 - Supergirl and Iceman are sent to anger-management classes. 2017 Logs * 2017-09-22 - Atlantic City Showdown - The X-Men travel to Atlantic City to do battle with the Shadow King. The stakes? The life and freedom of one of their own: Bobby Drake. * 2018-01-10 - FrostFire - A meeting of old friends. let the games begin. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken